Athena/Goddess Girls
'''Athena '''is the school's brainiest student, and she had some trouble coming to Mount Olympus Academy, and met lots of new friends along the way. But she also got badly treated by bullies called Medusa and Poseidon. She's also generated a crush on a godboy named Heracles, a new student just like her that got introduced in the book "Athena the Wise". He had to do 12 labors. If he was unable to accomplish them, he would be banished from Olympus. Though helping people like Heracles really taught Athena a lesson. It is likely that Athena is the main protagonist (based off of her major role in the real mythology) of the series. Personality Athena is a smart, and focused goddessgirl. She's also very helpful to anyone who needs of her assistance. Though she has a small addiction to reading her textscrolls and writing in her diaryscroll, she will do a deed for a friend, no matter what the cost is. Athena is used to the recognition, however still is unaware that she is a Greek icon back on Earth; she believes that her fame is a limited thing and enjoys it, however she has a tendency to get carried away and be more arrogant than herself. Early Life Athena unexpectedly got born on Earth and started living with her former best friend, Pallas. Pallas and her parents have treated her like a part of the family, and Hermes soon appeared on her doorstep, as a request from her father, Zeus. School Life Although Athena had only one friend, Pandora who is also her roommate, revealed to her the most popular goddessgirls at MOA, and they soon got along and included Athena into their group. Athena adapted very soon to her new environment, having to be getting good grades. Athena also got baffled over her strange parents, with her over-emotional father Zeus, the principal of the academy, and her mother Metis who's a fly. Finding this out, her minor friend Pheme soon spread the information out to the whole school, turning Medusa's hatred on her. Although, her new friends stuck up for her. Athena values the meaning of a new life in MOA. Athena is mostly younger than any goddessgirl in school, being approximately 11 months younger but she's still 12. Even so, Athena sometimes gets treated younger by Aphrodite, which Athena disapproves of. In "Aphrodite the Beauty", Athena rejects any makeup whatsoever, and Aphrodite adds in the fact that Athena's "too young". Despite her popularity, Athena still has some minor rivalries, such as her and Poseidon's in hero-ology class. Athena is also a prodigy in casting spells. Friends Aphrodite - Everyone thinks that Athena and Aphrodite are complete opposites, literally. Their friendship gets more developed in the book "Aphrodite the Beauty" when Aphrodite's weakness is shown to be her affection for Ares. Her guard was up too high, and she didn't know that Ares was self-centered and wanted to use Athena for him to have his own country in Greece, such as Athena winning the country named after her in a Science Fair. Her city is called Athens. Ares - Although Ares was seen to Athena very selfish, Athena and him still keep in touch. It is unknown if Ares is still trying to flirt with her so that he can get his own country named after him, but he will soon know that he got a city in Greece named after him called Sparta. Ariadne - Ariadne was first introduced in "Athena the Proud", although she seemed to be quite intelligent, and not to Athena's expectations, since she seemed to be a normal mortal who was simply curious and fond of meeting Theseus and meeting goddessgirls. Artemis - Artemis saved Athena in a labyrinth when her leg got scratched on a thorn bush. Artemis immediately came to her aid. They appear to be good friends throughout the series, and Athena and Artemis seem to chat together in private a lot. Daedalus - Daedalus is the teenager inventor who looks up to Athena, and Athena coincidentally looks up to him as well. In "Athena the Proud", Daedalus kindly showed her the first ever preview of the labyrinth that he made for King Minos, although he made the labyrinth too easy, Athena thought. Throughout "Athena the Proud", Heracles grown jealous of their relationship, although he knows that it was just a misunderstanding. Hera - As the stepmother of Athena, Athena met Hera in her bridle gown shop called "Hera's Happy Endings", and she agreed with her father Zeus' decision on making the Girl Games' name into "the Heraean games". Heracles - Heracles and Athena have become friends and they secretly have feelings for each other, though Athena was somewhat shy to express herself to him. Iris - Athena eagerly asks Iris if she can borrow her color-changing makeup and nail polish, and Iris gladly gives them to her. Athena also admires Iris' devotion towards her friends, such as volunteering to help Artemis take care of her dogs. Metis - As Athena's biological mother, Metis still cares for Athena. Medusa - Despite Medusa teasing her and making Athena feel bad of her mother being a fly, Athena got to know Medusa better in the book "Medusa the Mean". Athena now knows that all Medusa ever wanted was immortality and some friends. Pandora - Pandora is Athena's roommate, so Athena is used to Pandora's mega-quizzical nature and does not find her annoying like many others do. Persephone/Goddess Girls - Though Athena and Persephone haven't been the best duo out of the four Goddess Girls, they are still BFFs and Athena supports Persephone when she's upset. Pheme - Athena and Pheme have technically been enemies, besides Pheme's usual daily routine; snooping. Although Pheme has snooped and found Athena's diaryscroll, Athena's been prepared by casting a spell on her, making her getting "caught red handed". Athena undone that spell and made a bet with Pheme to see if she can stop gossiping for one day. Thanks to Athena, Pheme achieved wings from Zeus and is considered a talented artist. Theseus - Athena and Theseus have both been slightly rocky at first, although Athena and him both seemed to get along the end of "Athena the Proud". Zeus - Principal Zeus doesn't treat Athena like he does to no other student, since she's his favorite daughter and it was thanks to him that Athena found out why she could figure out how an abacus worked at a very young age, revealing that she's a goddess. It was also Athena's idea to find a new wife for Zeus ever since his former wife Metis left him. Appearance Athena has curly brown hair, rosy cheeks, and peach skin. Appearance Athena wears owl earrings, dark red lipstick, a Goddess Girl necklace, blue sandles, and a blue chiton with gold lining and gold buttons on the top. Athena is normally seen carrying heaps of textscrolls. Category:Book Characters Category:Goddess Girls Characters